Donkey Kong (character)
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series of games. Because he's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, and he's finally back to kick some tail. Background Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong, better known as the original Donkey Kong, who escaped from his abusive owner. A powerful ape, Donkey Kong was born as the one of the seven Star Children destined for greatness, to eventually rule Kongo Bongo Island, while defending it from the likes of the Kremlings, and whatever other threats come it's way. Powers & Abilities *'Super Physique:' Donkey Kong is much stronger, more agile, and much faster than an average gorilla. Equipment *'Barrels:' While not a common weapon of his, Donkey Kong will occasionally throw barrels at his opponents. In Skylanders: Superchargers, barrels are his primary weapon, though it's likely non-canon. **'Rocket Barrel': Barrels modified with jet engines that are fast enough to reach space in minutes. **'Bongos': A pair of barrel bongs Donkey Kong eithr plats for entertainment, of as a weapon to fire damaging sound waves. *'Coconut Gun:' His Coconut Gun fires in spurts, and if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. Somehow, these coconuts are also heat-seeking and home in on their targets. *'Orange Grenades': A collection of oranges that explode upon impact. Alternate Forms Strong Kong Strong Kong is a form in Donkey Kong 64, in which Donkey Kong is completely invincible, and is even able to walk DK64 Strong Kong.png|Strong Kong Super Donkey Kong.png|Super Donkey Kong over hazardous terrain and takes no damage from enemies' attacks. How long this form lasts depends solely on how many Crystal Coconuts Donkey Kong has on him at the time. Super Donkey Kong Super Donkey Kong is a form in Skylanders: Superchargers, which... Isn't all that different from regular Donkey Kong aside from using his barrel as boxing gloves. This form is strong enough to make debris fall from the sky by stomping the ground. However, it's likely this is non-canon. Feats Strength *Can deadlift pirate ships... while standing on top of them. *Punched the moon out of orbit (NOTE: The moon in the Super Mario universe is smaller than our own) *Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean *Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together *Easily lifts and throws and throws Ghastly King. Speed *Can throw punches so fast that his fists catch on fire and create small explosions. *Outpaces meteors. Durability *Can tank cannonballs point-blank. *Survived an explosion that launched him into orbit. *Can survive the kinetic energy of his own punch. *Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occasions. Skill *Can wow his opponents with his incredible dancing skills. *Has the singing talent of an opera star. Weaknesses *'Stupidity:' DK is... pretty dumb. When his island was overrun by the Tiki Tak Tribe, the only reason he wasn't hypnotized along with the rest of the animals on the island is because he was too stupid. *'Laziness:' Most of the time, Donkey Kong is only motivated by bananas. *'Haircuts:' If DK's hair around the top of his head is trimmed off, he loses all of his strength. Trivia *Donkey Kong's name was literally meant to translate to "Stupid Ape". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Chaotic Good Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Skylanders Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Mascots Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Primates